Феанор
Феано́р ( ) — эльф-нолдо, старший сын Финвэ и его первой жены Мириэль Тэриндэ. Муж Нерданель и отец семерых сыновей. Единокровный брат - Финдис, Финголфина, Фаниэль, Финарфина и Иримэ. Дед Келебримбора. Феанор один из ключевых персонажей Легендариума Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, существовавший с самого его начала и оказавший большое влияние на Историю Арды. Он обладал огненной душой и был величайшим из всех Детей Эру Илуватара: самым сильным, стойким, доблестным, искусным и умным из них. Также являлся красивейшим из сыновей Илуватара и самым высокомерным из эльфов. Создал многие великие и прославленные творения, в том числе Палантиры, Тэнгвар и величайшее творение всех эльфов - Сильмарили. Стал первым Верховным королём нолдор-изгнанников, подняв Бунт Нолдор против Валар и отправившись Войной на Владыку Тьмы Моргота. Имя Правильно имя Феанор произносится через "Э" - "Фэанор", так как "ё" в транскрипции имени "Fёanor" означает именно этот звук. Однако из-за частой ошибки переводчиков произношение и написание через "Е" стало наиболее распространено среди поклонников творчества Толкина. Его первое имя, данное отцом (ataresse), было «Финвэ» (минья-первый), позднее, когда открылись таланты Феанора, оно было расширено до «'Куруфинвэ'» (Kurufinwё) - («Искусный Финвэ»), такое же имя Феанор дал своему пятому сыну. Имя прозрения, которое дала ему Мириэль, его мать, в час рождения (amilesse), было «'Фэанаро'» (Fёanaro) - («Пламенный Дух» — от «fea» — «дух», «душа», и «nare» — «пламя», «огонь» на квенья); этим именем Феанор назывался в честь своей матери. Почти всегда в историях и легендах использовали форму «Фэанор», но в этом виде оно синдаризовано лишь наполовину: правильной синдаринской формой было «Фаэнор» (Faёnor - буква «ё» использована только для транскрипции, она не присутствовала в слове изначально). Таким образом, форма «Фэанор», возможно, появилась из-за ошибки писца, особенно в документах на квэнья, в которых «еа» появляется часто, а «ае», как правило, не встречается, и стала чем-то средним между квенийским "Фэанаро" и синдарийским "Фаэнор" ("Файнор")История Средиземья, Народы Средиземья: «''Шибболет Феанора». Герб Гербом Феанора был Сильмариль, окружённый восемью языками пламени. Родовой знак Знаком Феанора и его Дома была восьмилучевая звездаВластелин Колец: Братство Кольца, Книга 2: ''"Путешествие во тьме". Биография Феанор родился в Тирионе, в 1179 году Эпохи ДревИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «''Анналы Амана». Его мать, Мириэль Тэриндэ, истощилась духом, вынашивая сына, и дав ему имя "Феанаро", она отправилась в Лориэн, где её душа, отлетев от тела в чертоги Мандоса, отказалась возвращаться, несмотря на просьбы Валар и мольбы мужа - ФинвэИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота, Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион: (фаза 2) «О Феаноре и Освобождении Мелькора''». Так Феанор осиротел, хоть Финвэ и заменил ему мать, любя сына вдвойне, отсутствие материнского воспитания повредило ФеаноруИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «Законы и обычаи Эльдар». Когда Финвэ потерял надежду на возвращение Мириэль и Валар позволили ему жениться во второй раз, Феанор разгневался и возмутился, хотя его любовь к отцу нисколько не убавилась. Феанор понимал - мать приговорена к вечному лишению тела, так, что с ней живой нельзя увидеться и поговорить; это было возможно только после смерти. Потому счастье отца с мачехой вызывало у Феанора негативные эмоции, а к их детям у него изначально не было любви. Феанор рос быстро и покинул дом Финвэ, как только стал достаточно взрослым; он поселился отдельно, посвятив себя поиску знаний и изучению ремёсел. Феанор часто в печали приходил к телу матери, но скоро его полностью заняли замыслы и идеи. Брак и сыновья В одном из путешествий по Аману, будучи ещё юношей, Феанор встретился с девушкой из нолдор - Нерданель, которая, как и сам Феанор, любила путешествовать далеко от жилищ своего народа; после этого они часто странствовали вместе, полюбили друг друга и поженились. Многих удивил этот брак, так как Нерданель не числилась прекраснейшей из нолдор; однако, как и Феанор, она была сильна волей и жаждала знаний. Нерданель была дочерью великого кузнеца Махтана, ученика Аулэ; от него, Феанор в юности узнал многое об изготовлении вещей из металла и камня. Если огонь души Феанора разгорался слишком жарко, Нерданель своей мудростью сдерживала мужа, так как она была одна из немногих, к кому Феанор прислушивался. У них с Нерданель было семеро сыновей (ни у кого из эльфов не было детей больше), которых Феанор назвал: *Нельяфинвэ *Канафинвэ *Туркафинвэ *Морифинвэ *Куруфинвэ *Питьяфинвэ *Телуфинвэ Двое младших сыновей были близнецами, но Нерданель дала им одно имя на двоих – «Амбарусса», потому Феанор попросил её дать различные, хоть немного, имена сыновьям, чтобы постоянно их не путать. Ему показалось, что тогда Нерданель сделалась какой-то странной; через некоторое время она сказала, что пусть одного из них зовут «Умбарто» (Обречённый), но чьё это имя, покажет время. Феанор встревожился от такого дурного имени и переспросил Нерданель, может быть она хотела сказать «Амбарто» (Возвышенный), однако супруга подтвердила свои прежние слова, но добавила, что он может изменить имя, так-как это не важно. Тогда Феанор разумно изменил дурное имя Умбарто на Амбарто, но сыновья всё равно называли друг друга Амбарусса. Феанор и его сыновья редко жили подолгу в одном месте, поскольку ища неизведанное, путешествовали по всему Валинору, подходя даже к границам Бессветия и берегам Внешнего Моря. Они часто гостили в чертогах АулеИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота, Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион (фаза 1): "О Эльдамаре и принцах эльдалиэ", который полюбил Феанора ещё когда тот был ребёнком. Рукотворные творения Феанор создал многие удивительные творения: * Искусственные драгоценные камни, что были ярче, крупнее и прекраснее естественных камней, добытых из земли; * Кристаллы, в которых далёкие вещи казались близкими; * Белые камни, сияющие синим и серебряным пламенем в свете звёзд; * Палантиры - «видящие камни», позволяющие наблюдать места и события на огромных расстояниях, а также общаться с владельцами других ПалантировВластелин Колец: Две Крепости, Книга 3: "Палантир"; * Светильники Феанора, которые светились чистым голубым светом и были устойчивы к воздействию ветра и воды (их секрет знал лишь Феанор)Толкин Дж. Р. Р. Неоконченные сказания: "О Туоре и его приходе в Гондолин", § 27, §136 . Это было лишь самое начало его трудов и многое Феанор оставил незавершённым. Лингвистика В юности, занимаясь вопросами языка, Феанор заложил основы школы «Ламбенголмор» («Мудрецов-языковедов») в Валиноре и создал алфавит тенгвар (или "Алфавит Феанора") взамен письменной системы Румила сарати, полностью переработав последнюю. Мало кто из эльдар умел говорить на Валарине, даже запинаясь; среди людей, в целом, стало широко известно лишь небольшое количество слов или имён. Феанор же узнал больше из этого языка, чем кто-либо до него, и его знания в любом случае далеко превосходили то немногое, из того что было записаноИстория Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: «Квенди и Эльдар». Нолдор были талантливыми лингвистами, и так случилось, что в их речи стала широко распространена поддерживаемая фонетическим "вкусом" и теорией замена звука «þ» на «s» («þ» - в английском языке звук передающийся сочетанием букв «th», что на русский язык транслитерируется как «т», «s» - соответственно «с»). Против неё возражали ученые-лингвисты, главой которых в то время был Феанор. Он настаивал, что «þ» - это верное произношение для тех, кто заботится о своей речи и полностью понимает её. Но, кроме лингвистического вкуса и мудрости, у него были и другие мотивы. Его мать, Мириэль, твердо придерживалась произношения «þ» и желала, чтобы все её родичи говорили так же, или по крайней мере, правильно произносили её имя - «Тэриндэ». Феанор, из любви к своей умершей матери, настаивал на «þ», и это было верное произношение, с которым соглашались вначале другие учёные. Однако Индис (которая была из ваниар, у которых произносили «þ») выбрала «s» из любви к Финвэ, но Феанор посчитал, что она это сделала для унижения Мириэль. Так и получилось, что для Феанора отказ от «þ» стал символом оскорбления Мириэли. Когда его сыновья, будучи детьми, спросили, почему их родичи в Доме Финвэ произносят «s» вместо «þ», Феанор ответил: «Не обращайте внимания! Мы говорим верно, и как говорил король Финвэ до того, как его ввели в заблуждение. Мы – его наследники по праву и старший Дом. Пусть сюсюкают, если не могут говорить лучше». Создание и утрата Сильмарилей Освобождение Мелькора Поверив в ложь Владыки Тьмы Мелькора о раскаянии, Король Арды Манвэ даровал ему свободу, но тот, ненавидя эльфов, решил погубить их, настроив ложью против против Валар. За этим, Тёмный Лорд пришёл к нолдор, сказав, что желает обучить их искусству и мастерству. Нолдор приняли обучение Мелькора и тот меж делом внушал им, будто бы Валар привели эльдар в Аман из зависти к их красоте и искусности, боясь что не смогут ими управлять, если они размножатся на просторах Арды; теперь же Валар держат их в плену в Амане, желая отдать Арду людям, которых легко покорить, и лишить этим эльфов наследства Илуватара. Феанор, хотя позднее запутался (как и многие другие) в лжи Мелькора против Валар, никогда не обучался и даже не говорил с Владыкой Тьмы; Феанора влекло лишь пламя собственной души и Мелькор всегда ему завидовал. Создание Самоцветов Вершиной искусства и мастерства Феанора стало создание трёх Сильмарилей — драгоценных камней, в которых горел свет Двух ДревИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота, Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион (фаза 2) : гл. 7 «''О Сильмарилях и о Непокое Нолдор''». Эти три камня были величайшим творением эльфовТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 22 «''О Падении Дориата''». Замысел Феанора заключался в сохранении нетленным Света Дерев, так как он предвидел грядущую беду. Для осуществления замысла Феанор трижды просил локон волос племянницы, Галадриэль, но та трижды оказывала, так как прозревала в дяде тьму, хотя не прозревала ту же тьму в себе, и всех остальных нолдор. Феанор же начал долгий и тайный труд, применив всё своё могущество, знания и умения, в итоге создав вещество похожее на кристаллы бриллиантов; внутри кристаллов, Феанор заключил смешанный Свет Древ Валинора, так что камни сияли негасимым внутренним огнём. Кристаллическое вещество было крепче адаманта, и лишь один Феанор, во всей Арде, мог повредить или уничтожить его. Создав Сильмарили, Феанор всем сердцем привязался к ним, поскольку все в Амане восхищались его творению; Варда благословила Сильмарили (потому камни обжигали руки грешников и смертную плоть), а Мандос предсказал, что судьбы Арды - земли, моря и воздуха - заключены в них. Смута нолдор и вражда с Финголфином В то время Мелькор, узнав о камнях, страстно пожелал завладеть ими; но это было невозможно, так как Феанор носил Сильмарили (на груди или голове) лишь на празднествах, в другое же время хранил запертыми в сокровищнице Тириона и редко показывал кому-либо, за исключением отца и сыновей. Желая заполучить Самоцветы, Мелькор стал выискивать способ уничтожить Феанора, обратив на последнего всю свою ненависть. Вскоре старания Мелькора дали свои плоды и в нолдор пробудилось желание покинуть Аман, а ярче всего, вспыхнуло пламя жажды свободы и больших владений в страстной душе Феанора. Тогда же до него дошли слухи (которые распускал среди нолдор Мелькор), что Финголфин с сыновьями жаждут захватить власть принадлежащую Финвэ и Феанору, его прямому наследнику, а Валар им в этом содействуют, поскольку желают владеть Сильмарилями и боятся могущества Феанора. Так в Доме Финвэ начались раздоры между Домом Феанора и Домом Финголфина, который думал (так же из-за лжи Мелькора), что Феанор замышляет изгнать их из Тириона, взяв под контроль отца - Финвэ. В то время, изменение квенийского произношения «þ» на «s» стало символом того, кому надлежит хранить верность. Для Феанора отречение от «þ», стало символом отречения от него как от вождя нолдор, следующего после Финвэ. В противостояние «Сынам Индис», Феанор называл себя «Сын Тэриндэ», и вместе со своими сыновьями произнося «þ», требовал, чтобы все, кто искренне поддерживал их, делали то же. Поэтому враги Дома Феанора и те, кого возмущало высокомерие Феанора, отвергли эту особенность произношения. Также из-за ссоры с Валар, Феанор отказался передать свои знания о языке Валарин в «Ламбенголмор». Когда Феанор узнал, что нолдор стали тайно вооружаться, он также выстроил тайную кузню, но о ней не знал даже Мелькор. Там Феанор создал острые мечи из закалённой стали для себя и своих сыновей; отковал он также высокие шлемы с алыми гребнями. Феанор теперь открыто бунтовал против Валар, объявляя, что уйдет из Валинора, вернется во внешний мир и избавит нолдор от рабства — тех, кто пойдет с ним. Нерданель, чей род был предан Аулэ, пыталась успокоить мужа, но тщетно и отдалившись от него, ушла в дом своего отца. Столкновение с Финголфином Обеспокоенный смутой, Финвэ решил собрать совет лордов нолдор в Тирионе. Однако Финголфин поспешил прийти к отцу до совета и прихода Феанора, обвиняя последнего в бунте и претензиях на королевскую власть Финвэ; в то же время, Финголфин демонстративно заявлял о своей (и Финарфина) верности Финвэ. Пока Финголфин говорил, появился Феанор - высокий и грозный, с горящими яростью глазами. Войдя в зал, Феанор сказал, что его подозрения оправдались: Финголфин пришёл к Финвэ раньше совета, где был бы услышан всеми и получил ответ; пришёл чтобы говорить отцу на него, Феанора - за его спиной. Сказав, что этого не потерпит, Феанор приказал Финголфину убираться прочь. Однако тот не отреагировал, и молниеносно выхватив меч, Феанор повторил свои слова, добавив, что Финголфину лучше не испытывать его терпение. Финголфин вновь проигнорировал брата и решил уйти; когда он был у ворот дворца, Феанор перехватил его, приставил меч к груди и сказал: «Смотри, единокровный брат! Это поострей твоего языка. Попытайся ещё раз узурпировать мое место и любовь моего отца, и это, быть может, избавит нолдор от того, кто жаждет быть господином рабов.» Изгнание Угрозу Феанора видели многие нолдор, так как королевский дворец находился на большой площади; они доложили о случившимся Валар. Те были обеспокоены, потому приказали Феанору и всем причастным явиться на суд. Роль Мелькора быстро прояснилась, но найти его и вновь пленить не удалось. Феанор, пока что не раскрывшей для себя лжи Мелькора, считал свои поступки во всём правильными и презирал иное суждение. Потому по приговору Валар, он должен был отправиться в изгнание на 12 лет за то, что обнажил оружие против брата. Феанор покорился и отправился на север Валинора, с ним ушли его сыновья, некоторые нолдор и отец — Верховный король Нолдор Финвэ, движимый любовью к сыну. Этим приговором Валар оправдали ложь Мелькора, так как Финвэ и Феанор были лишены власти в Валиноре, а в Тирионе, с помощью Валар, стал править Финголфин; под влиянием последнего, осталось большинство нолдор. Однако Сильмарили всё ещё находились у Феанора, и на севере он выстроил крепость Форменос, где и хранились теперь камни. Здесь Мелькор, притворившись ищущим приюта путником, сам пришёл к Феанору и предпринял попытку новой ложью смутить его: Владыка Тьмы предлагая якобы дружбу и помощь в бегстве из "рабства" Валар. Феанор хотел покинуть Валинор, но не хотел доверять Мелькору -— одному из Валар. Тогда Мелькор заговорил о том, что Валар хотят завладеть Сильмарилями и что в Валиноре Камни не в безопасности. Однако из-за этого Феанор проник в мысли Мелькора и понял, что один из Валар, как ранее подозревалось, действительно желает завладеть Сильмарилями. Придя в ярость и позабыв страх, Феанор прогнал сильнейшего из живущих в Эа от своих дверей, при том обозвав его тюремной вороной Мандоса. Пир Воссоединения и Моргот Через несколько лет, Манвэ, решив исцелить вражду меж нолдор, устроил великое празднество и приказал Феанору явиться на Таникветиль. Феанор нехотя повиновался, придя без украшений и в будничных одеждах. Однако ни кто из нолдор Первого Дома не пришёл на празднество, Сильмарили также остались в Форменосе, где остался и Финвэ, отказавшийся возвращаться в Валинор, пока с его сына не снято наказание. На празднике Финголфин простил угрозу Феанора и объявил, что отныне старший брат предводитель, а он, Финголфин, его последователь. Феанор согласился с обещанием брата, но лишь на словах, не доверяя тому до конца. Тем временем Мелькору, вступившему в союз с гигантской паучихой Унголиант, удалось пробраться в Валинор и уничтожить Два ДреваИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота, Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион (фаза 2): «''О Затмении Валинора''». После этого он отправился в Форменос, где убил Финвэ - единственного, кто не испугался тьмы; разграбил крепость, и, помимо прочих сокровищ, украл Сильмарили. Однако ни Валар, ни Феанору об этом пока что не было известно; жители Валинора собрались вокруг уничтоженных Мелькором Древ. Осмотрев их, Йаванна сказала, что может восстановить свет Древ, но для этого нужна частица их огня, сохранившийся теперь лишь в Сильмарилях. Тогда Валар просили Сильмарили у Феанора, и тот хотел согласиться и разбить Камни, хотя это грозило ему смертью от горя, в следствии потери своего величайшего творения: «''Для малых, так же, как и для великих, существует дело, сотворить кое они могут лишь единожды; и в этом деле лежит отрада их сердца...» Но тут в сердце Феанора закралось подозрение и он вспомнил, как Мелькор (один из Валар), предлагал якобы помощь, а на деле желал хитростью завладеть Сильмарилями; при этом Мелькор выдал своих подельников — Валар. Поэтому Феанор отказал Валар, сказав, что если те попытаются забрать камни силой, его подозрения будут оправданы. В этот самый момент из Форменоса прибыли Сыновья Феанора, и старший, Маэдрос, сообщил об убийстве Финвэ Мелькором и краже Сильмарилей. Феанор был так потрясён, что ноги перестали его держать и пока Маэдрос рассказывал, он лежал ничком как мёртвый. Когда же сын закончил, Феанор поднявшись проклял Мелькора и нарёк его «Моргот» («Чёрный Враг Мира»); лишь так отныне звали Врага Арды. И бежал Феанор из Круга Валар в безумном горе, ибо отца любил больше Света Древ Валинора и своих бесценных Сильмарилей — больше чем кто-либо из людей или эльфов. Сыновья, не знавшие о присутствии отца в Кругу Валар, в ужасе бросились за ним, испугавшись, что Феанор от горя убьёт себяИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота, Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион (фаза 2): «''О Похищении Сильмарилей''»; и никто из эльдалиэ не ненавидел Мелькора больше, чем Феанор, сын Финвэ. Мятеж нолдор и поход в Средиземье После гибели Древ, смерти Финвэ и кражи Сильмарилей, Феанор собрал в Тирионе всех нолдор, и произнёс перед ними яростную речь, что была почти полностью направленна против Моргота, но в то же время, почти всё что говорил Феанор следовало из той лжи против Валар, которой Моргот когда-то отравил всех нолдор, и в том числе, самого Феанора. В тот час, обвинив Валар в том, что те держат их в рабстве, Феанор призвал нолдор уйти вместе с ним из Валинора в Средиземье, чтобы отомстить Морготу за Финвэ и отвоевать Сильмарили, в Свете которых нолдор смогли бы вновь познать счастье, в свободных и бескрайних землях Средиземья: «Прекрасный итог ждет нас, хотя путь будет долог и труден! Распрощайтесь с рабством! Но распрощайтесь также и с покоем! Забудьте о слабых! Забудьте о своих сокровищах! Еще немало всего создадим мы! Отправляйтесь налегке; но возьмите с собою мечи! Ибо мы пойдем дальше, чем Оромэ; явим бо́льшую стойкость, нежели Тулкас; преследуя врага, мы не повернем вспять. За Морготом, на край Земли! Война – удел его, и неутолимая ненависть.» Клятва Феанора После этого, Феанор дал Клятву именем Эру Илуватара преследовать гневом и войной любое живое существо, кем бы оно ни было (в том числе и Валар), которое попытается завладеть источником Света — Сильмарилями, что принадлежат ему, их создателю, и его сыновьям; под конец, Феанор призвал Эру обречь его на Вечную Тьму за неисполнение обета. Сыновья тут же встали рядом с отцом, обнажили мечи и повторили его клятву. thumb|295x295px|Клятва Феанора. Иллюстрация [[Тед Несмит|Теда Несмита]] Испугавшись нерушимого обета, многие выступили против Феанора, в особенности, Финголфин и его сын Тургон, так, что ссора чуть не перешла в драку. Но всё же, Феанору удалось зажечь сердца нолдор, и они приступили к подготовке похода. Пророчество Нерданель Когда Нерданель узнала, что её муж и дети уходят навечно из Амана, она пришла к Феанора и просила оставить ей младших близнецов, или, хотя бы, одного из них. Тогда Феанор ответил: «Будь ты верной женой, какой была до того, как тебя обманул Аулэ, ты сохранила бы всех, уйдя вместе с нами. Если ты покидаешь меня, то покидаешь и всех своих детей, ибо они решили идти с отцом.» Но Нерданель пришла в ярость и сказала, что Феанору не удастся сохранить их всех, так как один из его сынов никогда не ступит на землю Средиземья. Феанор ответил ей, чтобы она лучше приберегла свои тёмные пророчества для Валар, которым они понравятся, он же не придаёт им значения. Так они и расстались навсегда. Бунт Финголфина Наконец, когда пришло время воинству нолдор выдвигаться, произошёл раскол. Хотя Феанор, по праву старшего сына Финвэ, был Верховным Королём над нолдор-бунтовщиками (без ограничения властью Валар) и убедил почти всех нолдор идти в путь, многие когда-то поддерживающие его, теперь были настроены против и придерживались квенийского произношения Дома Финголфина. За годы правления в Тирионе, Финголфин приобрёл значительную народную поддержку и теперь, большинство нолдор Тириона согласились признать его королём, если тот последуют с ними в Исход. Финголфин так и сделал, заявив при этом претензию на Власть над всеми нолдор и титул Феанора. Таким образом, Финголфин не только восстал против брата и законного короля, но и не сдержал слова признавать предводительство Феанора, так как сам пожелал быть предводителем над всеми. Поэтому нолдор двинулись в Исход двумя отрядами. В тот день большая часть нолдор выступила в путь (лишь 1/10 часть осталась в Тирионе). Когда войско нолдор уже выступало из врат Тириона, прискакал Вестник Валар с посланием, в котором нолдор сулили горе и страдания, советовали вернуться, поскольку Валар не в праве удерживать нолдор силой - эльфы были свободны прийти, но свободны и уйти. Феанору же было сказано, что он сам изгнал себя своей Клятвой; что ему будет горький урок за доверие лжи Моргота, и что его Феанору никогда не победить. Но Феанор лишь рассмеялся на это, и повернувшись к нолдор, сказал: "— Так! Значит, сей доблестный народ отпустит наследника своего почившего короля в изгнание одного, лишь с сыновьями, сам же вернется в рабство? Но если кто и пойдет со мной, вот что скажу я им: вам предрекли горе? Но мы познали его в Амане. В Амане мы пришли через блаженство к горю. Попробуем же теперь иной путь: через горе, найдём радость; или по крайней мере, свободу." Затем, повернувшись к Вестнику, Феанор воскликнул: "Скажи это Манвэ Сулимо, Верховному королю Арды: если Феанор не сможет низвергнуть Моргота, по крайней мере, он не медлит нападать на него, и не сидит в праздном в горе. И, быть может, Эру вложил в меня огонь больший, нежели ведаешь ты. По крайней мере, такой вред я нанесу Врагу Валар, что даже могущественные в Кольце Судьбы удивятся, услышав это. Да, в конце концов, они последуют за мной. Прощайте!" Столь могуч и властен был голос Феанора, что Вестник поклонившись, ускакал прочь. А сердца нолдор загорелись от слов Феанора, и они продолжили путь. Первым, быстро и не оглядываясь, шло войско Первого Дома во главе с самим Феанором. Второе войско, возглавляемое Финголфином, и состоящее из нолдор Второго и Третьего Домов, шло медленно и неохотно, часто оглядываясь. Резня в Альквалондэ Начав поход, Феанор задумался о способе, которым множество нолдор, с женщинами, детьми и грузом, могли бы попасть в Средиземье. Поскольку от Валинора его отделяло море, требовались корабли (идти через Хэлкараксэ представлялось невозможным - оно считалось непроходимым); у нолдор их не было, и они не умели их строить, даже при наличии материала и времени. Поэтому Феанор принял решение двигаться в Альквалондэ, город эльфов-мореходов тэлери, которые были давними друзьями нолдор. Феанор намеревался убедить тэлери уйти в Средиземье вместе с нолдор (заодно усилив их военную мощь в Войне), или же просить помощи в пересечении моря. Тэлери не затронула ложь Моргота и они не желали покидать Эльдамар, но и отказали нолдор в любой помощи, так как не хотели помогать тем, кто бунтует против Валар. В конце концов Феанор придя в ярость, обвинил тэлери в неблагодарности, напомнив, что нолдор помогали им строить Альквалондэ, а сейчас тэлери бросили нуждающихся в помощи друзей. Но Ольвэ, король тэлери, стоял на своём, считая неправедными действия нолдор и желая их удержать от ухода. После долгих раздумий Феанор решился украсть суда и когда подошло войско, отправил своих подданных отобрать корабли. Однако, когда нолдор Дома Феанора попытались сделать это, тэлери сбросили многих, закованных в доспехи, нолдор в море; тогда выжившие нолдор обнажили мечи и началась битва. В самый разгар боя подоспело второе войско нолдор, тэлери были разбиты, а корабли оказались в руках нолдор. Битва, получившая название Резня в Альквалондэ, стала первым сражением между эльфами. После этой битвы, Майа Уинен из свиты Ульмо, оплакала погибших тэлери так, что море поднялось и потопило часть кораблей тэлери, вместе с нолдор на борту. Пророчество Мандоса Чуть позже, на бунтовщиков, продолжавших свой путь, обрушилось Пророчество Мандоса; в нём говорилось, что на Доме Феанора и тех кто за ним последует (в меньшей мере), лежит гнев Валар, что Клятва Феанорингов повернётся против них же, что всё начатое ими во имя добра завершится лихом. Говорилось также, что от предательства брата братом и страха предательства, они станут "Обездоленными". Когда же нолдор погибнут от оружия, мук или скорби, они будут заточены на многие годы в Чертогах Мандоса; те же кто выживет и останется в Средиземье, устанут от мира и истают, став лишь бесплотными тенями. Многие тогда испугались; но Феанор был непоколебим и сказал: "Мы поклялись, и не в порыве легкомыслия. Клятву свою мы сдержим. Нам угрожают многими бедами, и предательством — в первую очередь; но об одном лишь сказано не было; что нас погубит трусость, малодушие или страх малодушия. Потому говорю я, что мы пойдем вперед, и своё пророчество добавлю: деяния наши, будут воспеты в песнях — и не забыты до последних дней Арды." После этого Финарфин, с многими нолдор своего Дома, вернулся в Валинор; однако из нолдор Первого и Второго Домов, которых вёл своей волей Феанор, назад не повернул никто. Оставшихся нолдор Третьего Дома вёл старший сын Финарфина - Финрод. Бунт в Арамане Поскольку во время похода многие суда затонули, оставшихся не хватило бы, чтобы переправить все воинства сразу; а нолдор опасались предательства. В это время, нолдор воинства Финголфина, стали роптать и проклинать Феанора, сам же Финголфин в то время, самопровозгласил себя Верховным королём, желая узурпировать власть Феанора над всеми нолдор. Тогда Феанор, справедливо заметил брату, что единственное право того на власть, это приговор Валар о его, Феанора, изгнании, и соответствующем лишении в Валиноре права Верховной Власти над нолдор (срок изгнания Феанора, ко времени его возвращения в Тирион, ещё не истёк). Однако теперь, законы Валар не действуют в отношении нолдор-мятежников — тех, кто их отверг и бежит из подвластных Валар владений. Потому приговор Феанора, вытекающий из законодательства Валар, потерял какую бы то ни было силу, применительно к правам престолонаследования над нолдор-бунтовщиками (прямым наследником Финвэ, по закону нолдор, был Феанор, а Дом Феанора старшим); следовательно, претензия Финголфина беспочвенна. Последний на это сказал, что он вовсе не восставал против Валар и их власти «в тех делах, где они в праве её применять». Феанор был в такой ярости от этого, а так же от хулы последователей Финголфина, что взяв все корабли бросил бунтовщиков в Арамане, а сам уплыл со своими подданными в Средиземье. Когда же туманы Арамана скрыли отдалённые склоны гор Валинора от взоров нолдор, Феанор поднял руки в жесте отказа и прокричал, что уходит и более никогда не взглянет на ''ДаханиВиштил-гун''. Сожжение кораблей После высадки в Средиземье, когда всё воинство сошло на берег и разбив лагерь легло спать, Феанор с Куруфином и другими нолдор, в чьей верности он не сомневался, сжег корабли в Лосгаре, у выхода из залива Дренгист, чтобы никто, предательски или малодушно, не послал бунтовщику Финголфину и его народу даже один корабль. Но когда настало утро и войско начало готовиться к выступлению, из семи сынов Феанора нашлось только шесть. Тогда-то побледневший от страха Амрас открыл, что его брат-близнец, Амрод, в тайне от отца, остался на том самом корабле, на котором они и приплыли (не сходя на берег Средиземья), и, по злой случайности, именно этот корабль Феанор сжёг первым. Осознав это, Феанор пришёл от произошедшего в ужас, но скрыл его от окружающих, и потому Амрас в гневе и горе назвал Феанора яростным и безумным, однако Феанор ничего не ответил и более с ним об этом никто не говорил. В последствии многие, и Феанор в их числе, догадались, что Амрод спрятался желая вернуться в Валинор к матери; так сбылось пророчество Нерданель и открылось, что именно Амрод был тем, кому она дала когда-то пророческое имя – «Умбарто» (Обречённый). Тем временем, нолдор Домов Финголфина и Финарфина, что остались в Арамане, были вынуждены либо с позором возвращаться в Валинор (как рассчитывал Феанор, они и поступят), либо идти в Средиземье единственным оставшимся путём — через покрытый вечными льдами пролив Хэлкараксэ. Движимые гордостью и страхом перед судом Валар, они двинулись через льды. Гибель Феанора Вскоре после высадки, нолдор Дома Феанора дошли до большого озера и повстречали там эльфов-митрим; однако им было сложно понимать друг друга, из-за возникшей за многие годы разницы в языкахИстория Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: «''Анналы Белерианда или Серые Анналы». Феанор не успел как следует изучить лингвистику Белерианда, отметив только разницу между северным диалектом синдарина (единственным, который у него было время изучить) и западным. Подданные Феанора взялись укреплять лагерь на берегу озера, но, прежде чем они закончили, на них напало войско орков Моргота; он, узнав о прибытии своего величайшего врага с огромным войском и недооценивая нолдор, решил сбросить их обратно в море. Тогда в Митриме началась битва Дагор-нуин-Гилиат («Битва под Звездами»). Несмотря на численный перевес орков, в течение десяти дней вся армия Моргота была разбита наголову и ужаснулся Лорд Тьмы. Феанор же, смеясь и воздевая над головой меч, бросился вперед к Ангбанду, преследуя жалкую горстку оставшихся орков; в неистовом гневе, он желал добраться так до самого Моргота, и наконец, отомстить за отца. Король, с несколькими спутниками, далеко оторвался от авангарда своего войска, и заметив это, прислужники Моргота развернулись, чтобы дать бой; в этот момент к ним на помощь, из Ангбанда, пришли балроги. Тогда на территории Дор-Даэделот Валараукар окружили Феанора и его немногих друзей. Вскоре он остался один; но будучи сильнейшим из эльдар, Король долго ещё продолжал сражаться со всеми Демонами Ужаса в одиночку, смеясь и не ведая страха, хотя балроги окутали его своим огнём и нанесли огненными бичами множество ран. Однако в конце этого неравного боя, Владыке Балрогов всё же удалось повергнуть, смертельно израненного общими усилиями демонов, Феанора, наземь. В этот критический момент к Королю наконец подоспела подмога - Маэдрос и три его брата с отрядом; им удалось отбить отца, обратив балрогов в бегство. И всё же, на пути в Митрим, близ Эйтель Сириона, велев остановиться и чувствуя приближение смерти, Феанор в предсмертном предвидении будущего понял - нолдор никогда не одолеть Моргота. Тогда трижды прокляв имя Моргота, Феанор велел своим сыновьям исполнять Клятву и мстить за отца. ''И умер Феанор; но не свершался над ним погребальный обряд и нет у него могилы. Столь неукротимым пламенем пылал его дух, что, как только оставил он тело, плоть обратилась в пепел, и ветер развеял тот пепел, словно дым; и вновь не являлся в Арду подобный ему, и дух Феанора не покидал чертогов Мандоса. Так погиб величайший из Нолдор, чьи деяния снискали его народу неугасимую славу – и навлекли на его народ тягчайшие беды. Дом Феанора Биографическая хронология * 1179 Э. Д. — Рождение Феанора и смерть Мириэль. * Ок. 1190 Э. Д. — Феанор покидает дом Финвэ. * 1250 Э. Д. — расцвет талантов Феанора: ** изобретение алфавита тенгвар, ** основание школы Ламбенголмор, ** изобретение искусственных драгоценных камней. * С 1250 по 1449 гг. Э. Д. — Феанор изобретает множество творений, в том числе Палантиры и Светильники Феанора. * 1410 Э. Д. — Мелькор начинает обучать-совращать нолдор, но Феанор не внимает ему. * 1449 Э. Д. — Феанор достигает вершины расцвета в талантах и начинает изготовление Сильмарилей. * 1450 Э. Д. — Феанор заканчивает изготовление Сильмарилей. * С 1450 по 1490 гг. Э. Д. — Мелькор ложью стремится уничтожить Феанора: ** Феанор встаёт во главе ропщущих против Валар, ** Ссора Феанора с Нерданель, ** Ссора Феанора с Ламбенголмор, ** Вражда между Феанором и Финголфином, ** Феанор призывает своих последователей говорить через «þ», ** Нолдор вооружаются и также Феанор создаёт мечи. * 1490 Э. Д. ** Феанор открыто призывает нолдор к бунту. ** Столкновение Феанора с Финголфином. ** Суд Валар и отправление Феанора в изгнание. * 1492 Э. Д. — Мелькор приходит к Феанору, но тот его с позором прогоняет. * 1495 Э. Д. — Омрачение Валинора: ** Феанор приходит на пир Манвэ, где примеряется с Финголфином, ** Мелькор убивает Финвэ и похищает Сильмарили, ** Феанор нарекает Мелькора Морготом, ** Феанор поднимает нолдор на бунт против Валар, ** Клятва Феанора, ** Пророчество Нерданель, ** Бунт Финголфина, ** Начало Исхода; Феанор становится Верховным королём изгнанников, ** Резня в Альквалондэ. * 1496 Э. Д. — Пророчество Мандоса. * 1497 Э. Д. ** Бунт и претензии Финголфина в Арамане. ** Феанор уплывает и сжигает корабли в Лосгаре. ** Феанор с войском приходит в Митрим. ** Дагор-нуин-Гилиат. ** Феанор получает смертельные раны от балрогов и умирает (в возрасте ~ 3048 лет по Годам Солнца). Наследие Сильмарили и Корона После гибели Феанора, его сыновья продолжали держать Клятву и враждовать с Морготом за наследство отца - Сильмарили. Однако, из-за отречения Маэдроса от королевского титула над нолдор-изгнанниками, Дом Феанора потерял право на Верховную Власть в Средиземье (как до того потерял его в Валиноре) и стал называться "Обездоленными" (или "Лишёнными Наследства" от древнеанглийского "Yrfeloran"История Средиземья, Устроение Средиземья: "Квента Нолдоринва"). Келегорм и Куруфин в последствии, пытались хитростью и незаконно вернуть своему Дому Верховную Власть над нолдор, но потерпели неудачуТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 4 «''О Берене и Лютиэн''» (любое издание). Позднее, когда один из Сильмарилей был украден и попал к эльфам, Клятва Феанорингов повернулась против них же, толкая на войну с родичами. После двух братоубийственных конфликтов, в которых погибли четверо сыновей Феанора (однако камень добыть не удалось), право двух выживших на камни было утрачено. Когда Валар победили Моргота и завладели двумя Сильмарилями, Маэдрос и Маглор украли их, однако камни жгли руки грешниковТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 24 «''О Плаванье Эарендила и Войне Гнева''» (любое издание), и тогда братья совершили самоубийство, унеся с собой в недра земли и глубины моря наследство отцаПисьма: «''письмо 131''». Третий Сильмариль носил Эарендиль, корабль которого Валар поместили на небо, сделав его одной из звёзд. Свет этого Самоцвета Феанора по сей день могут видеть все жители Арды (в наши дни эта звезда известна как Венера). ом. Иллюстрация Irsanna]] Келебримбор Внук Феанора, Келебримбор, желал сравняться с дедом в мастерстве и славе. Из-за этого он подпал под влияние Саурона и по технологии последнего сделал Три Кольца эльфов. Эти кольца обладали той же функцией, что и Сильмарили (за счёт Света Древ), то есть, могли задерживать "угасание" эльфов. Однако Три Кольца были связаны с Единым Кольцом и их сила полностью зависела от него; с уничтожением последнего, все Кольца Власти потеряли свою силу. К тому времени Келебримбор уже погиб и на нём род Феанора прервалсяНеоконченные сказания Нуменора и Средиземья: "История Галадриэль и Келеборна". Прочие творения Алфавит Феанора, Тенгвар, был принесён в Средиземье нолдор и употреблялся повсеместно. Именно им, помимо прочего, было написано проклятие на горшках в логове СмаугаПисьма: "письмо 25", заклятие на Едином Кольце СауронаВластелин Колец, Книга 1: "Долгожданное угощение" и письмена на западных вратах Мории (где Келебримбор начертал Звезду Феанора). Созданная Феанором школа мудрецов-лингвистов, Ламбенголмор, осталась существовать не только в Валиноре, но и пришла с нолдор в Средиземье. После Бунта Феанора против Валар, учёные-лингвисты Валинора отказались от квенийского произношения, на котором настаивал Феанор (через «þ»), приняв вместо это заведомо неправильное произношение через «s». В Средиземье работы и теории Феанора, созданные до Исхода, послужили фундаментом для исследований лингвистики другим учёным нолдор. Они продолжали работу Феанора, в конце концов вернувшись с плодами трудов в Валинор. Среди нолдор широко использовались Светильники Феанора; помимо прочего, с их помощью нолдор сбегали из плена МорготаТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина): Дети Хурина. Также большое влияние на исторические события Третьей Эпохи оказали Палантиры Феанора. Их ранняя история досконально неизвестна, но в Средиземье они оказались вместе с бежавшими от Разрушения Нуменора "Верными". Впоследствии, многие из них были утраченыНеоконченные сказания Нуменора и Средиземья: "Палантиры". Многие созданные Феанором творения, были подарены королю Элу Тинголу, и в последствие, утрачены вместе с другими сокровищами Дориата. Спасение Мира После смерти, душа Феанора ушла в Чертоги Мандоса и Валар, в следствии неоднозначности его случая, воздержались от судебного приговора, предоставив его самому ЭруИстория Средиземья, Народы Средиземья: «Последние тексты»; последний решил оставить Феанора в Мандосе до Конца Мира. Согласно Пророчеству Мандоса, после Дагор Дагорат Сильмарили вернутся к ФеаноруИстория Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: "Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион", так как лишь он один мог разбить их, избавив этим мир от вечного прибывания во тьме и дав всем эльфам Арды возможность искупления и воскрешенияФрагменты об эльфийской реинкарнации. Феанор разбивает камни, вместе с своей Клятвой, а их Свет отдаёт Йаванне и та вновь зажигает Древа Валинора. Тогда Валар вновь обретут могущество, разрушат горы Пелори, дав Свету Древ разлиться по миру, а все умершие эльфы воскреснут и замысел Эру касательно них будет завешен. Пророчество Мандоса Когда мир будет стар, а Силы утомятся, тогда Моргот, увидев спящую стражу, вернётся через Врата Ночи из Безвременной Пустоты; и уничтожит он Солнце и Луну. Но к нему спустится Эарендиль, подобный белому опаляющему пламени, и низвергнет его с небес. Тогда на полях Валинора грянет Последняя Битва. В тот день Тулкас сразится с Морготом, и по правую руку от него будет Эонве, а по левую — Турин Турамбар, сын Хурина, освобождённый от Судьбы Людей в Конце Мира; и чёрный меч Турина принесёт Морготу смерть и окончательную гибель; и так будут отомщены дети Хурина и все люди. После этого Земля будет разрушена и переделана, и Сильмарили будут извлечены из Воздуха, Земли и Моря; ибо Эарендиль спустится и отдаст то пламя, что было дано ему на хранение. Тогда Феанор возьмёт Три Самоцвета и он разобьет Камни, и с помощью их огня Йаванна вновь зажжет Два Древа, и тогда загорится великий свет. И падут Горы Валинора, так что Свет распространится по всему миру. В том свете Боги вновь станут юными, а эльфы пробудятся, и восстанут все их мёртвые, и замысел Илуватара касательно эльфов будет завершён. Характеристика Характер и привычки У Феанора был жёсткий характер. Он отличался решительностью и сильной волей, противодействие коей встречал с яростным возмущением; к своим целям Феанор стремился энергично и стойко. Он был в высшей степени харизматичным и своевольным, отличался крайним упрямством, которое совет или повеление делали только еще более ожесточенным (черта унаследованная от матери). Лишь не многим удавалось изменить решения Феанора советом, и никому силой. Он был самым доблестным из Детей Илуватара и мог быть самым благородным из сынов Финвэ, если бы не стал высокомерным, опередив в этом, как и во многом другом, прочих эльфовВластелин колец, Приложения: "Нуменор". Феанора, как и его мать, могла полностью поглощать работа, требующая наибольшей верности рук, которые, как и разум Феанора, редко отдыхали. Он работал быстро и в одиночку, не ища ни совета, ни помощи ни у кого в Амане — ни у великих, ни у малых. Единственным исключением, и то недолго, была его жена - Нерданель Мудрая. Феанор любил изучать земли Амана и редко задерживался по долгу на одном месте. Внешность и голос В детстве он походил на мать голосом и обликом, но возмужав стал подобен отцу. Феанор был белокожим, высоким (более двух метров Властелин Колец:"Справочник читателя") и самым красивым из всех сыновей Илуватара (прекраснейшей из дочерей была Лутиэн); у Феанора были черные как вороново крыло волосы и проницательный взгляд ярких (даже по меркам "пламенноглазых" нолдор) глаз. Голос у него был чистый и мощный, способный заполнить долинуИстория Средиземья, Устроение Средиземья:"Наброски Мифологии". Возможности и умения Не было в Арде подобных Феанору - его душа пылала неукротимым пламенем. Величием тела и духа он превосходил пределы, положенные эльдар - был величайшим из нолдор, эльдар и всех Детей Эру Илуватара. Та сила, что дала бы жизнь многим детям, вошла в одного Феанора. Он был самым сильным и стойким из Детей Эру; являлся величайшим из ораторов нолдорИстория Средиземья, Утраченный путь и другие истории:"Поздние Анналы Валинора" и учёных-лингвистов "Ламбенголмор". Ещё когда Феанор был ребёнком, такие Валар как Аулэ, Улмо и Мандос, заметили его потенциал. В мастерстве, равно как и тонком искусстве, Феанор являлся величайшим из Детей Илуватара; он обладал среди них самым острым умом. Ни кто во всём мире, за всю историю его существования, не превзошёл мастерства Феанора. Полного расцвета своего таланта Феанор достиг к 1400 г. Э.Д., и лишь Манвэ доступно было представить себе великие творения, которые мог бы ещё создать Феанор к большему прославлению Мира. Так как в Легендариуме Толкина "эльфийская магия" подразумевала под собой Искусство (освобожденное от многих его человеческих ограничений), Феанора можно с уверенностью назвать в ней самым могущественным. Мудрость Феанора, лежала главным образом во всём, что касалось лингвистической и технологической областей; в "философской мудрости" он был не так талантлив. Другие версии Легендариума Феанор был придуман Дж. Р. Р. Толкином ещё в самом начале работы над миром Арды. Главная "функция" данного персонажа, изначально заключалась в создание Сильмарилей и Исхода Нолдор, что являлось завязкой к цепе событий всех последующих легенд (эта концепция сохранилась и в самых поздних текстах). Однако в ранних версиях, Феанор не являлся кем-то более, чем искусным мастером из эльфов. Во всяком случае ясно, что Толкин никогда не рассматривал сюжетный вариант, где Феанор выживает. Примечательно также, что с самого первого текста и до самого позднего, имя персонажа никогда не менялось. Книга Утраченных Сказаний Книга Утраченных Сказаний является первым целостным произведением о мире Арды; она была написана в 1916-18 году. В ней впервые появляется Феанор, славнейший из мастеров нолдоли, создатель Сильмарилей. Здесь Феанор сын некоего Бруитвира, но тем не менее является одним из высокопоставленных лиц среди нолдоли (Феанор принимает участи в королевском совете, на ровне с королями Инвэ (Ингвэ) и Эллу Мэлэмно (Ольвэ)). Также у Феанора есть семь сыновей, но в сюжете Книги они начинают действовать лишь после прибытия нолдоли в Белерианд. Впервые сам Феанор упоминается во время рассказа о создание Сильмарилей, которые в этих сказаниях ещё не являлись основным стержнем сюжета и чем то большим, нежели очень красивые искусственные алмазы. Также в Книге Утраченных Сказаний говорится, что Феанор не первым научился создавать искусственные драгоценные камни; вместе с первыми творцами самоцветов, он владел искуством обращения с золотым света древа Лаурелин, чего не могли даже Валар и другие эльфы. В Книге Мэлько (Мелькор), как и в поздних версиях мифов, ложью о рабстве Валар отравляет нолдоли, в следствие чего те начинают роптать (отсутствует роль в этом конкретно Феанора или какое-либо желание Мэлько украсть Сильмарили). За бунтарство, Манвэ изгоняет из Кора (Тириона) всех нолдоли и те уносят с собой сокровища на север Валинора. Во время великого празднества, Мэлько со сподвижниками убивает нолдоли, что сторожили сокровища, и среди прочих Бруитвира (отца Феанора), после чего похищает алмазы нолдоли (в числе которых Сильмарили) и сбегает из Валинора. Феанор оплакал отца и когда наконец Манвэ дозволил нолдоли вернуться в Кор, чтобы вновь приняться за свои труды, Феанор на это сказал: "Да, но кто вернёт нашим сердцам радость, без которой невозможны творения прекрасные и волшебные? - и Бруитвир мёртв, и моё сердце тоже." Многие вернулись после этого в Кор, но Феанор в скорби оставшись в Сирнумэне принялся за воссоздание Сильмарилей. Он трудился днём и ночью, но не смог создать ничего подобного им. В конце концов бросив бесполезные попытки, Феанор стал проводить время скорбя у могилы отца. Вскоре он вернулся в Кор, к прибывающим в тоске нолдоли и произнёс речь, назвав Валар трусами и сказав, что эльдар ещё узрят принадлежащее им; если не хитростью, то силой они это добудут, а Чертоги Вэ (Чертоги Мандоса) ненамного лучше блестящей тюрьмы - Валинора: "Да будет война между айну Мэлько и Детьми Илуватара!" Феанор убедил некоторых идти с ним к Манвэ, чтобы просить с миром доставить их назад, к берегам Средиземья. Манвэ же рассказал нолдоли о людях, сказав, что в Музыке предопределён переход мира во власть людей и что он, Манвэ, не желает расприй между Детьми Эру, которые могут возникнуть из-за ихней несхожести. Манвэ думал так успокоить тревоги нолдоли, но Феанор понял это с негативной стороны (так как сам прибывал в горе) и в тот момент давняя ложь Мэлько для него оправдалась (Мэлько в этой версии не рассказывал нолдоли о людях, а лишь лгал о желании Валар поработить эльфов и не дать им расселиться по Арде). Вернувшись в Кор он произнёс пред народом речь, сообщая о планах Валар держать их в рабстве, отнять у эльфов Арду и отдать её людям: "И этому унылому народу, одолеваемому быстрой смертью, расе копошащихся во тьме, криворуких, непривычных к песням и музыке, что будут уныло трудиться на земле своими грубыми инструментами и кто - как говорит Манвэ Сулимо - от Илуватара, отдаёт сей правитель Айнур целый мир со всеми его чудесами и тайнами, отдавая им наше наследие!" Как и в поздних версиях легенд, речь Феанора в Книге Утраченных проистекала из лжи Мэлько против Валар, которую Враг внушил нолдоли вообще и Феанору, в частности. Тем не менее, хотя у Феанора появилось тогда множество последователей, это ещё не было началом Исхода из Валинора. Вскоре Мэлько уничтожил Древа Валар, после чего Феанор собрал всех нолдоли и призвал бежать из рабства под покровом тьмы, сказав что иначе он уйдёт один на поиски своих самоцветов и найдёт приключения, которых достоин сын Илуватара, а не слуга Богов. Король Нолмэ выступил против и попытался успокоить собравшихся, но безрезультатно (в поздних текстах эту роль играет Финарфин). Феанор также отвергает идею Нолмэ спросить разрешения Манвэ, говоря что тот их не отпустит, Валинор же ныне для нолдоли ничто. В Книге Утраченных Феанор не даёт своей Клятвы; позднее, в Белерианде, клятву враждовать за Сильмарили дают сыновья Феанора. Поскольку в данной версии Феанор не член королевского Дома, а Мэлько не убил короля нолдоли, борьба за власть отсутствует. Нолдоли приходят к солосимти (тэлери) в Копас Алквалунтэ (Альквалондэ), но те отказываются им помогать в пересечение моря и нолдоли отправляются вдоль берега. Среди войска было множество женщин и детей, а путь на север был слишком суров, потому Феанор сказал: "Коли прибрежные эльфы не отдадут нам суда, должны мы взять их." Солосимпи хотя и противились, не стали топить нолдоли и те, погрузив женщин и детей на суда, отплыли в море. Тогда солосимпи пришли в ярость и среди них раздались крики, призывающие не допустить бегства воров на их судах. Когда корабли подплывали к каменной арке выхода из гавани, на ней уже стояли солосимпи с луками и камнями. В этот момент подошла часть войска, что не успели погрузиться на суда и намеревалось идти по суше; они ударили в тыл солосимпи, что привело к первому братоубийству. Вновь появляется Пророчество Амнона (позднее Мандоса), но конкретно к Феанору оно не имело отношения. Когда нолдоли подступили к началу ледников Хэлкараксэ, они решили переправиться на кораблях в через море, но первый из кораблей утонул из-за водоворота Вируин. Тогда эльфы разбил лагерь и в Шатрах Ропота нолдоли роптали против Феанора, но последний тут ничего не предпринимает. Нолдоли бросают суда (а некоторые поджигают, хотя в этом тексте не ясно зачем) и идут через льды Хэлкараксэ, в конце концов достигая Средиземья. В это время Валар начинают создавать Солнце и Луну, при том для создания корабля последней, были украдены запасы кристаллов и волшебного стекла, которые Феанор с сыновьями спрятал в Сирнумэне. Судьба Феанора по прибытие в Средиземье, дважды изменялась. По первой версии, Феанор привёл войско в холмы ища убежище Мэлько. Там произошла кровопролитная битва, в которой войско Феанора оттеснили от врат Ангаманди (Ангбанда), а сам Феанор попал в плен и был исколочен, поскольку не желал открывать тайну создания самоцветов. Чуть позднее по тексту, Феанора в этой версии заменил сын - Маэдрос. Сам Феанор погиб ещё раньше, когда эльфы придя из Хэлкараксэ к Водам Асгона (озеро Митрим) разбили лагерь. Феанор, ища свои самоцветы, заметил что-то сверкающее на Острове-Скале; отплыв туда он утонул. Образ Феанора в искусстве Образ Феанора неоднократно становился объектом творчества поклонников Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, в том числе и российских: * Эпидемия - Power Metal композиция о Феаноре на альбоме Жизнь в Сумерках; * Абордаж - live-запись в стиле Power Metal не попавшая на альбомы; * Lindar Olostur - инструментальный саундтрек под названием "The Finall Battle of Feanor"; * Синтари Фэалиндэ - инструментальная баллада поющаяся от лица Финголфина о Феаноре; * Lind Erebros - инструментальная баллада под названием "Gotmog defeats Feanor"; * В мюзикле "Мелькор" ТГВТ (Творческой Группы Веры Трофимовой) Феанора сыграл тульский эстрадный тенор Рамазан Селимов, он же спел партию Феанора и сыграл его в клипе "Я больше не увижу Валинор" по мотивам мюзикла; там Феанор гибнет от руки Гортхауэра, а не так, как в оригинале. У зарубежных исполнителей он появляется в творчестве: * Oonagh - одноимённая баллада о Феаноре; * Blind Guardian - песни в стиле Power Metal: «Nightfall» и «The Curse of Feanor» из альбома Nightfall in Middle Earth; * Numenor - Epic Metal группа, посвятившая ему песню - "The Oath of Feanor"; * Summoning - композиция которых Menegroth цитирует Феанора: «I say that we will go on, and this doom I add…» (альбом Oath Bound, 2006); * Feanor - Heavy Metal группа из Аргентины назвалась в честь Феанора и на альбоме "Invencible" у них в частности есть песня о Феаноре. Помимо этого, образ Феанора неоднократно использовался авторами менее известных музыкальных коллективов, фанфиков, стихов, а также художников: Галерея XnhoG0_Eg58.jpg Feanor___estasi_e_tormento_by_icy_maiden.jpg zew4mCje5Y0.jpg Feanor by kimberly80-456.jpg Fea2.jpg Feanor.F.jpg Feanor-324.jpg Feanor by theguardinian.jpg Feanor by ilxwing.jpg Feanor with silmaril by steamey-d5ohmzy.jpg aueqgxied20.jpg x_48fe69ea.jpg LUpFYXdi_hI.jpg Spirit of fire by kaaile-Feanor.png U02KVnQnVcg.jpg sTgJLN6KUDM.jpg EQV9XmX4x3g.jpg Feanor-3133.jpg tWmhQYfyzlM.jpg Feanor.198e Feanor-h74.jpg Feanor-death-32.jpg Feanor-577.jpg Feanor by ladyloth.png l4fYP1P9Log.jpg The_Oath_of_Feanorians.jpg Feanor-23hg.jpg Feanor-234fd.jpg feanornerdanel34..jpg Feanor-Kamehame-364.jpg Feanaro4.jpg yVfreUUBlp8.jpg Feanor345.jpg Feanor-Finwe-jennydolfen-32nd.jpg u3mFIlkrNZY.jpg LvdDB8lurXg.jpg jd6CwH8CTkk.jpg rgZ0cRoz7N4.jpg xfEZVEmsGBs.jpg Feanor4568.jpg OqvLRYM_GME.jpg Feanor and balrogs.jpg Feanor...balrogs.jpg Feanor.Nerdanel23.jpg Примечания ca:Fèanor cs:Feanor de:Feanor en:Fëanor es:Curufinwë fr:Fëanor it:Fëanor pl:Fëanor pt-br:Fëanor Категория:Эльфы Категория:Короли Эльфов Категория:Персонажи